the magicain and the time weaver
by Luciano-McEve
Summary: Arthur the great magicain of england mets a young time weaver named Alfred who becomes his friend but he must leave promising the magician that one day he will return and make him his queen like how they used to play. But there is a glitch in the system makeing this promise harder said then done. Yeah USUK bady!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writting it. I do not own Hetalia of _course._**

* * *

_Chapter one: The lonely magican_

A simle cabin is where the great magicain of England, Aurthur Kirkland, lived all by himself in the woods. The only ones that come to visit him are travelers who have come from long and far hoping for his aid in troubles in thier life with magic or people seeking out his power for thier own. Either way they only came to use him for thier own personal needs and without giving a proper reward in the end forced the magicain to start creating tricks for those who wanted to use his magic. Like a riddle or they must give him something in return, the tricks he used and the things he wanted in return where hard so only those who where worthy of his help could get through, but the people started to see Aurthur in a diffrent light calling him selfish or evil. The words stung more then a bee's harmful sting, but the magicain would never show the people that so he covered up his emotions. Makeing him all the more sad and lonely.

The people grew angry from his lack of help and when a very respected Lord asked Aurthur for his help and Authur refuced because the man could not answer his riddle, it was the last straw for the people and they started to call him a witch, demon, or the devil's kin. They told horrible stories of the magician to thier children turning him into the shadow in thier nightmares or the beast under their bed. Soon all the good was gone and no one would go up to see the magicain who lived in the woods anymore until he slowly faded away into a scary story told around the camp fire. That is until the young magicain's 23rd bithday.

"Look at all the berries! This will supply use for more then a month, how about we have toast and wild-berry jam for dessert tonight Silvia?", The blue fairy landed on Arthur's shoulder with a squeak of delight, the Brit chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a yes." The magicain waved his hand over the bushes fillied with berries before him, "_Eriynon Grabtus!"_

The berries unhinged from thier branches and floated over to the englishman's waiting basket, when the task was done the magicain sighed in satisfaction and made his way towards his little cabin listing off all the things he could make for dinner in his head. Closeing the door behind him and going into the kitchen the brit started to clean off the berries in the sink, but was then interupted by a knock at his door. Suprised the magicain dropped what he was doing and hastly dried his hands on his cloak as he ran towards the door.

"H-hello?", opening the door the man was met with a boy standing on his porch, the boy had wheat-bloned hair with a cowlike that stuck straight up near the front of his hair line, his eyes where a clear crystal blue fillied with innocents and joy, and a bright smile was lighting up his face. The boy looked no older then nine at most and after Arthur looked him over the boy spoke up, "Hello, are you mister Kirkland? May I come in?"

Arthur looked over at Silvia who shook her head approvingly, "Yes and you may come in." Flashing him a smile the boy walked into the cabin, "Thank you."

Shutting the door the magician turned his attention to the blonde headed boy who was now makeing him self at home sitting down in one of the living room chairs, "Tell me, what brings you here." the magicain asked as he took a seat across from the boy who was studying him with his big blue eyes like he was the most interesting thing he hade ever seen in his life.

"I was dared!', the boy said proudly as he puffed up his chest. "They told me that their was a man who lived up here and ate people if they knocked on his door, but you don't look like a man eater to me." Arthur was at a lost for words and instead rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, so it was all a little dare nothing more then a little kid joke? He had gotten his hopes up and thought that for the first time in forever he was going to have a customer, but that didn't seem to be the case here.

"You got a real nice house here Mr. Kirkland!', the blonde boy exclaimed as he examened the room around him. "Why thank you.", the brit said politely, it felt nice to have a complement after so many years of being by himself. "Well sence you where dared to come here and you have clearly passed, plus since I did not eat you, you may leave.", the boy looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Ummm... well you see.", he rubbed the back of his head in embarassment while his cheeks turned a crimson. "There's really no one waiting for me. I heard a story about you back in town but I needed an reason to come meet you. None of the kids will come play with me because I'm weird for some reason and when I heard a story about a wizard living up here I had to come and just meet you. And Mr. Sensory said it was ok to come because I'm still in training and I should learn everything there is to know about every where. So I did and you seem like a really nice person!" The magician was blown off his feet, for two reasons. One, how in bloody hell could that kid say all of that in breath, no reagular person could have done that with out passing out, it's not humanly possible! And two, when the kid said that no one would play with him because they thought he was wierd it reminded him of his own childhood where no one would talk to him because he could talk to fairies and use magic.

Feeling pity for the boy Arthur let out a sigh and shook his head, "Very well you may stay here but you must help me out with my daily jods and by the way I'm not a wizard, I'm a magicain."

The blue eyes before him grew wide, "Really!? Thats so cool! Thank you for letting me stay!"

A low chuckle escaped the Brit as he watched the boy throw his fist in the air with enthusiasm, "Tell me, whats your name." The boy stopped and looked at the englaishman still grinning, 'Sorry~ Mr. Russia told me not to tell anyone my name but you can call me America! By the way Mister what do I call you and do you mind telling me the year?"

"Just Arthur is fine and it's 1500.", the magician replied, but kind of name was America? He had never heard anything like it before in his life and who asked what the year was? "Hey! Arthur you said you where a magician could you show me some magic!?", America asked as he bounced in his chair.

It has been forever since the magician had shown off his power to other people and watch as a look of wonder play across their face, "Very well come follow me." Arthur led the way to the kitchen where the forgotten berries still layed in the sink, "Just watch, _Wahtcnii Enu Sizx!"_

Arthur smirked as America watch in awe as the berries finished washing themselves then sorted into diffrent goups and flew into the jars he already had laid out earlier that day. "Arthur thats so cool!", the wheat blonde squealed in delight as he hugged the magicain's legs. The brit had a hard time finding his voice it was the first time anyone had ever callied his magic "cool" whatever that ment, but whatever a complement was a complement. Niether has anyone ever hugged him before exept for his mother, and to tell you the truth he found it quit pleasent.

The rest of the day was fillied with laughter, smiles, cries of joy and games of tag, hide-and-seek, and nameing what clouds looked like to each other. But the day does not last forever and as the sun startes to sink lower and lower America stood up from the ground and looked at the magicain. "I have to go back home now Arthur.", he frowns and so does the englishman. "But... is it ok if I come back tommarow?', he asks hopeful and Arthur can't help but smile.

"Of course you can.", the brit replies. America beams brightly at the man as he hugs him once more before saying good-bye.

* * *

_**Feb. 9, 1500**_

one month later...

Authur could berly believe that it had been a whole month since he had met the lively blonde haired boy who just appeared on his door step like a miricale, the boy had been comeing over to the brit's house ever since day one, always whith that same smile on his face calling out "Arthur! Arthur!". Everyday they would play toghether or Arthur would show America some of his magic and in return he would show the magician some of the thing 'Mr. Russia' had tought him like hunting of fighting with a knife. To tell you the truth Arthur did not really approve of ' ' teaching his little America such things but he really had no say in how the blue eyed boy was raised. Arthur sat in his study waiting for said boy to come bounding up his steps yelling and smileing like he always does, and then the magician would laugh while lightly scoulding the boy for yelling but let him in netherless where he would have some scones waiting out for him. But unlike always there was only a simple knock at his door.

Confused Arthur got up from his current position in his chair and went to open the door, a small smile broke across his face when he noticeed it was America but it quickly faded when he saw that something was clearly troubleing the boy. "America, whats wrong?', the magicain asked worriedly. He remembered how the younge boy had told him that the kids in the village picked on him because he would spend all his time up here with the brit calling him rude names or even physical violence. "O-oh nothing! Everything's fine!", America beamed up at the englishman, but the magicain still had his suspisions.

"Alright... well come on in.", Arthur moved out the way for America who gravitated toward the scones stuffing them into his mouth two at a time. The brit laughed, "Calm down America or you'll choke!"

"But I don't want to to~", the blonde pouted sticking out his bottom lip and flashin Arthur his hurt puppy look. Man he could never hold his ground when it came to that look, letting out a sigh the magician ran his hand through his hair, "Ok but be careful." America smiled over at the taller man and continued eating his wieght in scones, later that afternoon the two played a game of rescue the princess where America would come in and save Arthur from an invisible dragon then take him back to his kingdom of Spades where he would make the magician his queen and rule over the land for happly ever after.

America and Arthur layed down in the feild panting heavly fom running around trying to escape the dragon, the sun hanging loosely in the sky like it to was tired and couldn't wait to rest itself. After their small nap America woke up the magicain softly with a frown, "Arthur... wake up."

"Hmmm... whats wrong?", slowly the brit sat up at looked up at the sky and understood.

"Oh well it getting kinda dark. I'll see you tomarow alright?", Arthur was suprised to see the younge boy start to cry."America!", the boy tackled the magician to the ground and clunge to him tightly like his life depended to it.

Slowly he looked up, "Arthur, I'm not coming back. Me and Mr. Russia are leaveing to a new village." Arthur was at lost for words, his light, his America was leaveing him. The only person who had ever been the magicians real friend since the day he was born, he had told the small child everything about himself, his hopes, his dreams, his whole being. He had only met the boy a month ago but now he couldn't even the bright smile no longer there being in his life and tears stung his eyes threating to spill.

"Oh my god America.", Arthur wrapped the smaller boy up in his arms as he stroked his hair in a desprete attempt to calm both him and America. They stayed like that for a while before the blue eyed boy spoke, "Arthur I don't want to go, how will I find you again?"

"Shhhh Shhhh, every thing is alright.', the englishman held the boy at an arms lenght looking him over as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Here.", America watched as the brit pulled an old pocket watch out of his coat and mumbled a charm under his breath casting it on the watch before handing it over to the curiose blonde. "This watch is magic now, where ever I am the clock will point in my direction so you can find me alright? I'll never be out of your reach America, I'll always be there for you. So don't cry anymore."

"O-ok.", he sniffed as he clutched the watch to his chest, his eyes turned hard with ditermanation. "One day Arthur I'll come back and I'll make you my queen for real so your never be sad or lonely again, I promise!", Arthur chuckled lightly as he hugged America one last time before he left him saying that it sounded quiet lovely.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I know its crap but im going to keep righting it! sorry for spelling i know it sucks, but hey I'm American! with a capital "A"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is a hetalia fanfic! hope you like it!**

* * *

chapter one part 2: the young time weaver

Alfred F. Jones was the name and Time Weaveings was the game! Well not really Alfred was still in his early training years only being the age of nine, but he was the top of all the others that the organization was training. Origanaly the young Time Weaver was from the year of 2350, but was told to go with his Clocker,Mr. Russia , to the year of what was it again 1005... 1550... 5001? Whatever that didn't matter, but what did was that he was the first Timer in his group to go to a diffrent time thread he even had his own task! He was just supposed to go collect data from all the towns folk while Mr. Russia had his own special task to complete.

Alfred kidded up some sand with the toe of his boot and watched with boredome as it sailed through the air landing in all other directions. He had been walking for what seemed all ready to be hours (Only half an hour to tell you the truth.) and so far he had learned nothing interesting about this time thread, but it was still far more interesting then sitting around and doing nothing in his castle. Oh, did I fail to mention that our young hero was a prince?

Well he is, the soon to be king of Spades to be more clear. Yep in the year 2350 we are once more ruled by Kings and Queens like in story books you where told as a kid when your mom and dad tried to get you go to bed. As prince Alfred was suppose to live a life of luxary and utter insanely lame manners, but that all changed when the boy came across a strange man weilding a pipe and the reast in history, literaly.

"Hey give that back!", Alfed looked up to see two kids about his age chaseing each other, the timer smiled as he aproched the two who still hadn't noticed him yet. The first boy had light brown hair while the other's was a jet black they both seemed to be fighting about a toy that the boy with the black hair had cluthched firmly in his little hand.

"Hello!", the two boys looked up at Alfred as the prince grinned widely at them. Both boys looked Alfred over suspiciosely and visibly grimanced when they noticed how oddly dressed the boy was. "What do you wan't?", the one with black hair hissed angerly. Alfred's smile falted slightly at the boys vemoness tone but it stayed up none the less, "Do you think that you guys could tell somethings about this town?"

"Why?", the brown haired boy asked while narrowing his eyes. "Well,", Alfred said "It's my jod." The raven haired boy snorted with amusment, "Yeah right! Come on Will this guy is crazier then that old wizard in the woods." Before Alfred could do anything more both boys took off leaveing the prince by himself once more. Letting out a sigh the young timer frowned and started walking towards some small houses where he was some elderly couple sitting.

"Good morning.", an old women said kindly once she noticed Alfred walking toward her. Weakly the prince smiled back in responce, "Good morning to you to, do you think you could tell me something."

"Why of course. What is it?", she pured as her husband continued to snoze on in the chair next to her. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me about the wizard in the woods.", Alfred asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. What the two boys said back there had really spiked his interest and he really wanted to know what they ment by what they said but they ran off before he could ask them.

"Oh the wizard in the woods? My, my, I haven't heard someone ask about him a very long time.", she mummered before clearing out her throat." Very well, the wizard in the wood is one of my own favorite stories so of course I will tell you, sit down.", she comanded, Alfred smiled brightly as he took a seat on one of the of the steps of the porch. "A long time ago a wizard lived in a old cadin in the woods where he would grant the wishes of those who guarned to his home in search of help, but as the years went on the young wizard's heart began to grow dark and cruel and he would no longer help all those who came to him. One day a young lord went to the wizard for help but his heart was of stone and he would not help the lord and instead cursed him into a horrible beast where he was forced to live the rest of his life in exile. Terrified for their lives no one would go up to go see the wizard anymore, angerer by this the wizard swore to hurt those who did come. On certain nights the children of the town would dare each other to journey into the woods to the wizards house and knock on his old oak door, and if they were not fast enough to get away the wizard would catch them and eat your flesh."

Alfred's eyes widened, a man eater, in the woods... thats is so cool! Standing up abrutly the prince bowed at the old women," Thank you for your time." the old women smiled kindly back as she bowed her head in politeness, "Any time."

"Well good bye, have a nice day.", Alfred smiled as he started to walk down the road.

"You to.", she said while while laying back in her chair.

* * *

some time later...

There it was the small cadin that the elderly women had told Alfred about just sitting right there all nice and pretty in the shade of all the trees that incerciled it, there was no way a house so nice was home to a man eater but then again thats probly what hansel and gretel thought about the candy housse they found in the woods. The house was in the middle of a small cluster of trees with a meadow to its right, small wildflowers of all colors dotted the porch and the sorounding grass. Mustering up his courage the timer walked up the steps of the small porch and knocked on the door. Alfred waited a couple of minetes before a man with the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen came out and opened the door.

"H-hello", the man stameder before he looked down and saw Alfred standing in front of him with eyes wide and curios.

"Hello are you Mr. kirkland? May I come in?", the green eyed man looked from the timer to his shoulder as if he saw something that no one else could see before he nodded his head. "Yes, you may come in.", Alfred flashed a smile as he walked in. "Thank you.", he chined happly.

The prince looked around the small room and noted how it seemed to give off a warm and welcoming feeling, the walls were painted a soft blue with a white trimming, shelves decorated the walls and each one was loaded with books that looked older then the prince him self, two couches, a love seat, and a large coffe table also made up the room. Alfred walked over to the love seat and sat down makeing himself comfortible, and watched as the green eyed man took a seat acrooss from him, the timer was memorized by not just his eyes but also his hair wich was a sun flower blonde and man did he have some big eyebrows! The biggest the young prince had ever seen in his life, but they fit his face perfectly like as if he were to have normal eyebrows he just wouldn't look right.

"Tell me what brings you here?", the blonde asks. Alfred freezes for a second while trying to come up with reason before he remembered a detail in the old womens tale. "I was dared.", and to prove his point furthur the timer puffed up his chest in what he hoped looked like pride. "They told me that their was a man who lived up here and that he ate peolple if they knocked on his door, but you don't look like a man eater to me.", the prince's face fell as he watched the other man frown and let out a longe sigh.

Worred Alfred quickly tried to change the subject, "You got a real nice house here Mr. Kirkland!" the prince smiled when the brit across from him visible brightened up at the complement. "why thank you.", he said politely before his face turned seriose again,"Well since you were dared to come here and you have clearly passed, plus since I did not eat you, you may leave."

"Leave! But I just got to meet you!", shuffling his feet around in thought Alfred looked down at them chewing his lip softly, "Ummm... well you see,", he then rudded the back of his head as he felt the vivid green eyes stare into him and his checks turned red, "There's really no one waiting for me. I heard a story about you back in town but I needed a reason to come meet you. None of the kids will come play with me because I'm weired for some reason and when I heard a story about a wizard living up here iI had to come and just meet you, and Mr. Russia said it was ok to come because I'm still in training and I should learn everything there is to know about every were, so I did and you seem like a really nice person."

Alfred contieded to chew his lip as the blond in front on him looked at him with look of suprise and disbelief, but calmed down when the man sighed and his face softened, "Very well you may stay here but you must help me out with my daily jods and by the way I'm not a wizard, I'm a magicain."

* * *

time skip to Alfred going home...

Alfred sat across the table queitly eating his dinner while a large man with silvery blonde hair and child like purple eyes sat on the other end eating his. After a couple of minites the timer looked up smiling, "You won't believe what happened today Mr. Russia!"

Returning the smile the clocker finnished swollowing the last of the food in his mouth, "Go on."

" I met a magician today he said his name was Arthur! He showed me some of his magic, you should have been there it was so cool! He was like _Expeliomos!_ and then all the things went _Swoosh!_ moveing around all by themselves! It was the greatest thing I have ever seen!", the prince exclaimed as he swung his arms around in movement with his words.

"Thats good.", Russia said "But you didn't give him your real name, da?"

Puffing up his chest Alfred nodded his head with pride," I did just what you told me and gave him my fake name, America!"

Alfed really did feel like the greatest man to ever live I mean look at him he's a prince and a time weaver, plus now he has a magician for a friend! The time the prince spent with the magician seemed to the only thing the timer could think about. Russia noticed this and was happy for him, he knew Alfred was picked on a lot by the other kids because even though he was younger then them he held more promise to be a great clocker some day. As a month went by Alfred went everyday to go see the magicain in the woods and when he came back he never failed to tell Russia what he did that day, whenever Alfred went to go see Arthur his heart would give a short flutter and his checks would burn when ever the magician would turn his green eyes on him. It really was a good time but of course it couldn't last forever.

"Alfred it's time to go back to the main time thread.", the Russian told the prince one afternoon. Alfred looked up at his clocker with misty eyes as he slowly nodded his head while clutching a small golden pocket watch to his chest. Opening it Alfred watched the hands move toward the south where Arthur was.

"Did you tell him good-bye?", Russia asked.

"Yes.", the prince replied with a small voice. Russia nodded as he waved his hand opening a seam in the time thread just big enough for both him and Alfred through.

"Go.", looking back one last time toward the woods Alfred walked through the seam.

* * *

**thats all for now sorry it took forever to write, you can just imagine the whole opening the seam thing like how they open the portal in kingdom hearts. well bye-bi**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is chapter three. This is my first fanfic and i think thats its going pretty good, if you think that im wrong could you tell me please so i can change it so its even better! also when I say "Alfred's thread" or "Athur's thread" it's time for only that person, as in "Alfred's thread three years" it means three years for Alfred and nothing in Arthur's time, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter two ...fourteen years later, Alfred's thread..._**

Humming a toon to himself Alfred wiped the small specks of blood off his glasses with the hem of his white dress shirt while he walked down the dark ally way, his gun flashing brightly in the pale moonlight as it was strapped to his side . "A-America... don't walk away from me! You hear me! America!", letting out a long sigh of frustation Alfred spun around on the heel of his boot, his trench coat bellowing out behind him like a luming shadow. "What do you want Poland? Your voice is annoying me.", the Clocker sneered his sky blue eyes glareing icely at the blond in front of him. Feliks winced sligthly as pain ripped through his body makeing him vomit up blood, heaving in a giant breath the polish man tried to steady himself, "You... now you'll... pay for this... later."

Letting out a throaty laugh Alfred knelt down and gradded the blond by his chin till his green eyes met his own blue, "I know.", Bringing his fist down Alfred hit Feliks across the neck, not enough to kill but knock him out for a good couple of hours. Heaving out a sigh Alfred picked the polish man up and over his shoulder, "Man your heavy for a little guy." Finding his toon again the clocker once more started to walk down the ally way, covering up his right eye with his hand the left one began to glow an electric blue and bright holograms like keypads and curcits started to appear next to him. "Holo main time thread, weavers head house.", the wheat blond haired man ordered.

"Yes sir, main time thread, weaver's head house comeing in tea minus five seconds.", a monotone computer voice said as a portal opened up. "Thank you Holo.", Alfed replied as he walked through the portal.

"Have a good day America."

* * *

**_Weaver's main house..._**

"Matthew! I got a new one for you!", Alfred yelled as he slamed the door to the lad wide open. A man that looked a lot like Alfred exect his hair was slightly wavy and his eyes where a violet instead of blue yelped loudly and dropped what he was currently holding in his hands onto the floor. "A-Alfred!", the other started.

"Hey Mattie! I just got Poland, you want me to put him on the table for ya?", the clocker asks as he already makes his way towards the center of the lab where the table was. "Su-Sure go ahead.", Matthew stutters as he picks up his fallen paper off the ground, getting up and fixing his glasses the shy docter made his way toward his twin, leaning over Alfred Matthew looked at Feliks' brussied body. "So this is Poland?", he wavy blonde asks in a whisper like voice. "Yup! He's kind of tiny, right?", Alfred laughs as he pokes Feliks who lets out a low groan.

"Well you can fix him up can't you Mattie, you are a doctor after all.", the clocker smiled. Matthew laughs lightly as he pushes Alfred out the door, "Of coures I can your highness. You should probly go tell Russia that your back and that you captured Poland."

"All right, all right I'll leave you alone to do all of your doctory things.", Alfred says as walks out the door. Matthew chuckes before he turns his attention to Feliks who startes to sit up and holds his head while groaning, "Like, why does my head hurt?" Picking up a syringe Matthew coughs to grad Feliks' attention ,"Well it's normal for your head to hurt after getting knocked out by my goalith of a brother."Still to out of it Feliks didn't give up much of a fight as Matthew grabbed the polish mam's arm and ingected the syrim inside, Filiks made a gargled nousie before he blacked out completely.

The prince walked down the long hallway, his boots clacking softly against the floor with each step he took, the spade necklace around his throat bounceing lighly against his chest,and his black trench coat trailing out behind him, he came to a stop as a door titled 'Russia' appeared in front of him. Reaching his hand up he knocked on the cold steel door, a muffled "Da" could he heard comeing from the other side signaling for the Clocker to come in.

Walking in the blonde was suprised to see a women with tan skin and long dark brown hair sitting across from his former caretaker, she was wearing a long flowing pale yellow dress, a golden crown on top of her head pinning back some of her hair, and a necklace similer to Alfred's. "Ah, Alfred just the person I wanted to see. Sit", the Russian said as he gestured toward a chair next to the women and smiled kindly like and innocence child. "Ok-", suspisiosly Alfred sat down in the chair. "But what is Mom doing here."

"Alfred sweetie I have some very important news to descuss with you.", the women known as Alfred's mother said in a chime like voice. Becomeing seriose the prince looked from his mother to Russia then back again he knew that his mother hated leaveing her own time thread so if she was comeing in person it was probly something big, "All right shot."

"Alfred as you all ready know you are of the age of twenty.", the queen of Spades stated. Alfred nodded his head, he did know his own age. "Well-", the queen continued. "It is time for you to find your own princess to marry so you may take the throne from your father and me. You have a total of one to two months to find this person or else I will arrange it for you, understood?"

Alfred nodded his head, now he can go find the love of his life, "Thanks Mom I think I have the perfect person in mind, but if you don't mind I have to tell Russia something so could you please leave us." the queen understood, standing up she bowed at Russia who bowed his own head in return before she went out the door. Now alone Alfred cleared his throat, "Poland was sucessfully captured this morning, he is all ready in Matthew's care. The other anti-weavers allied with him didn't even help him when I attacked, I think they're planning something or they just don't like him."

Russia looked deep in thought for a couple of moments before he finally replied, "Those are both possible, ether they are planing something or they find Feliks annoying. Thank you America for capturing Poland for us, this will greatly help us in the cause to erease the others. Now you may go, you got a princess to find." Standing up Alfred bowed before he exited through the door, after the prince left Russia turned the central computer on, " Comp. bring up the list, subtract Poland from sentence." the room glowed with a pale green light all around as screens and hollograms turned on. "Yes . Poland has been ereased from main sentence, all who remain are, Italy, Germany, Japan, Spain, Romano, Turkey, Denmark, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Norway, and Prussia." Russia smiled kindly, the goal was right in front of him only a few more to go and then they would all be ereased.

Alfred pulled an old golden clock out of his pocket, flipping the top of the pocket watch open the prince watched intenty as the hands glided around till they found there place and stayed there towards the north. A wide smirk made its way across his handsome face as he put the clock once more in his pocket, "It's time that I finally come for you, Arthur."

"Holo take me to the year 1501, London England."

"Yes America."

* * *

**Pretty short chapter but I think It's pretty good, sorry for spelling I'll put up the next chapter as soon as i can. bye-bi **


End file.
